


Bootlicker

by thegaymanisgay



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Boot Worship, M/M, Smut, gueimeis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaymanisgay/pseuds/thegaymanisgay
Summary: While cleaning Meis' boots, Gueira gets desperate for more.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Bootlicker

"You missed a spot." Meis lied, nudging Gueira's cheek with the side of his boot. The redhead sat on his knees, mouth open with his dry tongue hanging out, one hand carefully steadying Meis' boot. Meis sat on the couch, foot propped in Gueira's hold, head resting on his hand as he watched Gueira clean his shoes with mouth.

"Are you even trying? Do you expect me to go out tonight with dirt on my shoes?" Meis questioned, pushing his foot harder against Gueira's cheek.

Gueira didn't respond with words, using his tongue instead as he made sure to lick every inch of the dark leather of Meis' heeled boots. They tasted of dirt and the waxy finishing from the factory. Gueira pulled back, closing his lips to try and moisten his tongue so he could continue.

"Did I say you could stop?" Meis asked, pushing the tip of his boot against Gueira's lips, "Open." 

Gueira did as asked, parting his lips and letting his tongue fall back out to continue the job. He wasn't expecting to choke on Meis' boot as the end was shoved into his mouth. Meis snickered at the noise Gueira made, pushing his boot in further. He pulled it out a bit before pushing right back into Gueira's open mouth.

"What's that look for? Are you enjoying this?" Meis teased as he thrust the first few inches of his shoe in and out of Gueira's mouth. The whine coming from Gueria's throat and the way his red eyes locked onto his was enough to confirm his suspicions. Meis purred happily, he may have been positioned lower than Gueira back in Mad Burnish, but when it was just the two of them, Gueira quite literally kissed the ground he walked on.

Meis pulled his boot from him, Gueira leaning forward as if sad the leather had left his care.

"You're not finished," Meis reminded, lifting his other foot up, "Still have the other shoe." 

Gueira held eye contact for only a second before dropping down onto his hands, licking up the top of Meis' boot. He worked his way around it, not only making sure he cleaned every spec but assuring to go over each area twice to leave his boyfriend's boots sparkling by the time he finished. 

"You're doing good." Meis purred, using the toe of his boot to lift Gueira's chin up to meet his gaze once again. He smirked, enjoying the eager look in Gueira's eyes. He wanted to finish, never one to leave Meis even a little unsatisfied.

"Continue." Meis permitted, dropping his chin. 

Gueira grabbed onto the shoe, sitting up a bit so he could lift Meis' foot up and get to the back. An idea sparked through his mind, licking up the length of the thick heel while looking up to Meis again, swirling his tongue around the blunt end before closing his lips around it. He closed his eyes as he took the first two inches in, mouth watering as he imagined being allowed to do this to something other than a heel. 

He felt the bottom of the boot press against his face, Meis pushing hard. Peeking through his lashes, he found Meis with pink cheeks and an almost bewildered expression on his face. Had he managed to gain some leeway? Gueira refused to stop, taking the heel the rest of the way into his mouth then pulling off with a forced pop and a grin. 

Meis pulled his foot back, only to slam it against Gueira's shoulder and push him back. 

"Learn your place." Meis hissed, standing up so he could push Gueira down onto his back on the floor. He pressed hard into his shoulder, Gueria could feel the heel digging into his chest as the bottom kept his shoulder pinned down and Meis stood intimidatingly above him, a glare pointed at him in the middle of the halo of long hair surrounding Meis' face. He looked beautiful like this, even with his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"I'm in it." Gueira said, a desperate plea to be given a lighter punishment. 

"Tch." 

The weight on his shoulder lightened, then was soon removed completely as Meis lifted his foot from his shoulder. A smirk crossed his face as his eyes trailed Gueira's body. Gueira could feel the heat of it when it landed on his crotch. He didn't need to look down to know there was a tent formed in his pants, he'd been turned on a long time ago.

Gueira could hear the clicks of Meis' heels as he walked back to the couch, sitting right back down, watching Gueria with amusement.

"Get back here." Meis demanded. Gueira pushed himself off the floor, crawling back to Meis on all fours and fitting himself between his legs. He'd finished cleaning Meis' shoes and awaited his next commands. Meis didn't speak, but instead pushed his boot against the tent in Gueira's pants. Gueira couldn't have stopped the small whine from escaping his lips if he tried.

"You're so hard, what did it?" Meis questioned, "Was it when I fucked your mouth with my shoe? Or did stepping on you do the trick?" 

Gueira pushed his lips tightly together, cheeks heating up in embarrassment. Meis snickered again, shaking his head as he pushed harder against his crotch. 

"Meis.." Gueira begged, "Please."

"Do it yourself." Meis said, rolling his eyes. 

"Myself?" Gueira asked in confusion. The building weight on his crotch gave him Meis' answer. It was all he needed, leaning back to hold himself up with his arms as he lifted his hips into Meis' shoe. It wasn't enough to relieve him, grinding his hips up into the bottom of Meis' boot.

"Good boy." Meis said in approval, licking his own lips as Gueira's grinding sped up in desperation. 

"Does it feel good?" Meis asked, keeping his foot still for Gueira to rub against.

"Not enough, please Meis." Gueira whined, "I want you."

"You should be grateful for this, you just cleaned my shoes and I'm letting you get them dirty again." 

Gueira whined again, hips jerking up against Meis.

"Want you, I want you so bad, Meis." Gueira groaned, thrusts against Meis turning more frantic, falling out of the already erratic pace he'd barely managed to get started.

"I'm right here, Gueira, what more could you want from me?" Meis purred.

"Please!" 

"So needy." Meis shook his head, reaching over to the small table besides the couch to grab a book. He flipped it open, attention turning towards the pages. 

"Meis!" Gueira cried out, desperately wanting his attention back.

"Shh, I'm reading." 

Gueira whined louder, clenching his hands into fists as he tried to work with what Meis gave him, pushing and grinding himself against Meis. It wasn't enough. Gueira pushed himself up, grabbing onto Meis' calf to hold his foot against him as he grinded into it.

"Meis, Meis~!" Gueira panted out, desperately humping against him.

"I told you to shut up." Meis reminded, eyes peeking over the top of his book to watch the show Gueira put on for him. Gueira snapped his mouth close, but he didn't try covering the whines as he moved harder and faster against Meis.

He came with a loud groan, hips stilling as he cuddled Meis' leg close. His grip slowly loosened as he came down from the high, slumping back onto his arms as he caught his breath. 

"Finished?" Meis asked, lowering his book, "You made a mess, your crotch has a wet spot." 

"It's your fault." Gueira mumbled. 

"I didn't tell you to keep your pants on." Meis snickered, setting the book back down. Gueira's cheeks heated up at the words, realizing he could have removed his pants at any point. 

"Go clean up, we're supposed to go to Lio and Galo's for dinner."

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank the GueiMei Thot Headquarters discord for having such big brains, I love y'all.


End file.
